101 Naruto One-Shots
by XxPriestess.ReneexX
Summary: Exactly as the title says. Every time I have writer's block a new chapter/shot will most likely come up until I reach 101. Will be about anything Naruto related not just a certain pairing or my normal romance stuff, they will be included in some just not always the main thing. Let's see... title may change and Shiomi X Sasuke will be written in here sometimes as well.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I never, ever, ever will. Got it? Good.**

* * *

**Pairing- InoShika**

**A little bit of SasuShi (My name for Sasuke and Shiomi :)**

**Title- Troublesome Jealousy and Possessive Feelings**

**Alternate Universe (In High School)**

**Warning: Slight gore-ish activity in this, if you do not like gore I shall tell you when it is and you may ignore it and continue reading this one-shot if you please. It's only a brief nightmare and it's not that bad I am a horrible gore writer.**

* * *

**|Shikamaru Nara|**

I wanted to kill him.

I was peeved off.

Stupid Sai.

Flirting with Ino.

Stupid Ino for not noticing.

I sighed and put my head down on the desk. I couldn't watch this torture anymore, Sai had reached over and pushed Ino's bangs back so her other eye was exposed. She hated it when people did that! And here she was doing nothing to stop him!

She was completely oblivious to everything around her. Ino had been my best friend since we were born, I knew every little detail about her and she knew almost everything about me. There was only one thing she didn't know.

How she somehow made me fall for her troublesome self.

Ugh, I sound like a love sick girl. How troublesome.

I lifted my head up from the desk and peeked at the blonde haired girl who had taken over my thoughts. I glared at what I saw, that gosh darn pervert was looking places he should not have been! If we weren't in class right now I would have gotten up and punched his sick face.

…

Okay maybe not, I would call him over. It would be too much for me to actually go over there…

Hey I'm lazy deal with it.

I turned away again and attempted to listen to what the teacher was saying.

"Now class, since there is only 5 minutes left you can just chill here and talk amongst your selves"

….

Huh… so all class I spent my time thinking about Ino. This is the 10th time this week! I need to do something about these feelings. The way I see it is that there are only two options. Get some balls and tell Ino how I feel and hope for the best or don't tell her and let that retard _Sai _get MY woman.

….

I like the first option. Determined I made a move to stand but was stopped by some one putting their hand on my arm.

I lazily turned my head around and let out an inaudible groan.

Temari was there giving me a flirty smile.

Eh… how troublesome.

* * *

**|Ino Yamanaka|**

I was vaguely aware that Sai was talking to me. But I was more focused in the pineapple haired boy who was laying on his desk and the stupid witch that was staring at him with a look that said she was totally up to something.

I glared angrily; she wasn't allowed to do that! Shika does not belong to anyone but me. He was mine and mine only. There was only one problem:

He didn't feel the same way about me.

This was a girl's worst nightmare; the guy you're in love with not having the same feelings that you have for him. It made me want to curl up in a corner and cry, not to sound big headed but I have never had a problem in the guy department I could have anyone I wanted.

Except him.

Shika was unattainable only because we were best friends. Best friends don't date each other! Unless your name is Ron… have you seen Kim Possible and Harry Potter? They both dated their best friends!

Ugh, why couldn't I be named Ron?

….

Okay I sounded really desperate there…

"Ino, darling are you listening to me" Sai's voice said to me. I looked up and gave him a charming smile "Sorry, I was lost in thought"

"It's quite alright, but I was asking if you wanted to go out with me tonight?"

I froze… Oh shiz! I didn't want to be mean and say no but I really did NOT want to say yes.

"Um… well-"I was cut off by the bell.

How cliché I was saved by the bell!

I grinned and grabbed my books before bolting to the door and replying with a hasty "Sorry got to go!" and I dashed down the hallway to my locker. Glad to be rid of him.

Now if only I could get rid of that stupid Temari that easily…

* * *

**|Shikamaru Nara|**

I looked at the door questionably. Ino just ran out of here like there was a 50% sale at some store she loved. I glanced over at Sai and smirked, he was totally bewildered it was pretty funny, well it was pretty funny to _me_ that is.

"Hey Shikamaru wanna walk me home" Temari asked trying to sound flirty. I groaned "Not really, sorry Temari" I said before slowly grabbing my things and walking to the door. Taking my time of course, it was the end of the day I didn't need to hurry I could be as slow as I wanted.

I heard footsteps run to catch up with me and I glanced to the side and saw it was a pouting Temari.

Ugh, Ino looked so much cuter when she did that…

I shook my head… where did that come from?

I sighed and turned down the hallway to where my locker was located. There I saw Shiomi who was most likely waiting for me and Ino since the three of us usually walked home together. Choji walked with us but he left early since he had a doctor's appointment today.

"Hey Shikamaru! Temari!" Shiomi said waving happily at us. I nodded my head in acknowledgement and Temari waved politely.

"So Shikamaru as I was saying, what do you have planned for tonight?" Temari asked. I saw Shiomi raise a brow in my direction, silently questioning me as to what all this was about. I gave her a look back and she immediately grinned knowing exactly what was going on.

"Well, Shikamaru is coming over to my house for a sleepover!" Shiomi said cutting off whatever excuse I was going to use. I just nodded my head in agreement as I shoved my things into my locker and put whatever I needed in my bag.

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" Temari asked haughtily, Shiomi just grinned "Yup Sasuke is coming as well!" she said not seeing how wrong that sounded.

"You're having a sleepover with two guys!?" Temari asked in a shocked tone, Shiomi's eyes widened but a second later she laughed "Of course not, Ino's coming too! Did I forget to mention that? Haha sorry" she said chuckling at herself.

Temari glared "Ino's coming too?"

"Of course! My best friend has to come! Besides if it was just the three of us it would be uneven!" Shiomi said as if it were obvious. Temari gave her a funny look before turning back to me. "Well if you ever change your mind… call me" she told me before winking and walking away.

I sighed and shut my locker before walking down the hallway with Shiomi "Thanks for that by the way" I said gratefully, Temari is much too troublesome for me… actually she's more annoying now that I think about it…

"Anytime, but I wasn't lying you guys are coming over for a sleepover I decided that in 3rd period today!" she told me with a happy smile.

I groaned "It'll be too troublesome…" I mumbled while giving her a look that plainly said that there was no way in hell that it was happening.

"Aw you think you have a choice in the matter, that's cute Nara." She said in a mocking tone and grinning evilly at me. I gulped I knew that look, that was not a safe look. I put my hands up in defeat.

"Fine, fine you win! I'll come to your sleepover"

"That's what I thought" she said in a smug tone.

We were nearing the front doors where Ino was most likely waiting for us. "Oh yeah by the way it'll only be you and Ino today since I'm going over to Sasuke's house to work on our English project. You're welcome!" Shiomi said happily as she walked though the door I was holding.

"For what?" I said utterly confused at what I was thankful for.

"Since I'm going home with Sasuke you and Ino get to have some alone time!" she yelled happily. I clamped a hand over her mouth "Could you be any louder?" I whispered to her feeling the heat slowly rise to my cheeks and I looked around making sure no one heard. Thankfully everyone had already left and we were the only ones waiting in the front.

Hm… I wonder where Ino was…

"Could you take your hand off of my girlfriends mouth Nara" Sasuke's cocky voice said to me.

"Oh sorry Shiomi didn't realize I still had my hand there" I told her instantly releasing my hold on her mouth.

Shiomi grinned and gave me a knowing look "It's all good Shikamaru, I know you were distracted looking for Ino" she gave me a little wink.

I heard Sasuke groan as he came up and wrapped his arms around her. "Not this again…" he muttered. I gave him a questioning look what exactly did he mean…

"She goes on about you and Ino all the time! It's starting to get annoying, you two should just kiss and get together" he told me with a shrug. Shiomi just laughed "You're one to talk"

"What do you mean? I'm one to talk" he asked giving her a look. Shiomi giggled "I mean that it's not that easy and you would know that Mr. Uchiha, do you remember when you asked me out? And when you tried to kiss me for the first time you were to-" Sasuke cut her off by placing his lips over hers. I quickly looked away feeling a little bit awkward.

Although to be quite honest I was a little jealous of those two. They seemed so happy, so in love. I wished that I could do that with Ino…

Ugh… again sounding like a gosh darn wuss…

"Sorry Shikamaru but we have to bid you farewell, Sasuke and I need to go work on out stupid project. Tell Ino I'll text her later, and you better take this opportunity for granted!" she said before giving me a quick hug and going back to Sasuke's arms and beginning their walk home.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" I called to her. All she did was wave her hand in the air and reply with a simple "You're smart figure it out!" before the two vanished into the neighborhood.

I grumbled "Urgh… so troublesome" I said closing my eyes and enjoying the fresh air as I waited for Ino to hurry up.

….

It's been 10 minutes already and Ino still wasn't here. I sighed maybe I should just start walking home…

"SHIKA!"

…or maybe not

I turned towards the voice and saw Ino running from the girl's changing room; I completely forgot she had gym last period and she probably took her sweet time getting ready.

"Hey Ino-" I started but as she got to me she grabbed my arm and kept running, pulling me along… well more like dragging me along…

But anyways…

"Ino! Ino! Slow down! Why are we running? Slow down!" I shouted digging my feet into the ground.

That probably wasn't a good idea…

Or maybe it was it depends on how you look at it.

Since I am much stronger than Ino, when I dug my heels into the ground to make us stop she jerked backwards and slammed into me. And since I wasn't prepared for the impact I was surprised and fell over.

…I'm pretty sure you know where I'm going with this

Yeah we ended up on the ground with Ino pining me to the ground.

….Why is my life such a drag sometimes?

* * *

**|Ino Yamanaka|**

Ewfhigqeroihgnjwggkewf

That pretty much sums up my thought process right now. This was absolutely embarrassing! I had fallen on top of Shikamaru!

Oh gosh how embarrassing!

I felt my cheeks turn a heavy red colour and I turned my face away from Shikamaru.

This was all Sai's fault!

...

You're all probably wondering how in the world that was possible since Sai isn't even here but I'll sum it up for you. Basically I was finishing getting ready after the last bell went and I took my time since it was last period and it's not like Shika would have left me anyways.

Once I was finished I walked outside and bumped into Sai and he tried to ask me out again. So I did the first thing that popped into mind.

I yelled some random excuse as I ran away.

Which slowly lead us up to this point in time.

"Um… Ino you can get off now you know…" I heard Shika's voice tell me. I blushed deeper and jumped off of him

"Sorry Shika… I didn't… I mean I… erm…" I muttered. What was wrong with me? I was Ino Yamanaka! I didn't get flustered by boys! Certainly not normal boys anyways!

Let's just face the fact that in my world Shikamaru is no normal boy…

Annnd back to reality, focus Ino! He's trying to say something to you!

"Ino are you even listening to me?"

And my oh-so intelligent reply was "Huh?"

Shika laughed "I was saying that Shiomi is having a sleepover tonight and the both of us are invited and she said she would text you later"

A sleepover… with Shika, Shiomi and knowing my best friend Sasuke would probably be there too.

This would be an interesting night…

"Anyways let's go I have stuff to do before tonight and I'm bored of just standing here" he said with a shrug of his shoulders before beginning to walk off.

I stood there for a second before running to catch up with my crush.

"Shikamaru Nara! You better wait up or you'll have to face my wrath!"

In response all I received was a laugh.

* * *

**|Later That Night|**

**|Shiomi Hatake|**

"Are you sure this'll work?"

"Of course it will! I'm the genius that came up with the plan!" I told Sasuke giving him a dirty look for not believing in my ah-mazing plan.

"I'm just saying that it's not a good idea to mess with those too…" he told me trying to reason me out of going through with operation scary movie. From the title you can probably guess what my plan is, cliché but it'll work. Trust me.

If you don't know then… you'll just have to wait and find out!

"Sasuke! It's a great idea and you know it! You just don't want to believe that I came up with this awesome plan and you didn't" I pouted. To make my point clear I crossed my arms and pouted, refusing to look at his dumb face.

I heard Sasuke sigh and grinned internally.

"Alright, alright I'm sorry please forgive me"

I turned around and saw he was giving me his "Sorry I love you face" he looked so cute I just couldn't resist giving in.

"Aw! You're forgiven' I said pouncing on him and giving a chaste kiss on his lips. Sasuke grinned and pulled me back to him "Uh-uh I'm not finished with you yet"

I giggled and pressed my lips to his once more. I would have deepened the kiss but…

"Okay! Now that you have admitted I am awesome and always right let's finish this ghastly English project!"

Sasuke groaned "Mood killer…"

* * *

**Later on that night…**

**|Ino Yamanaka|**

I am not scared. I am not scared. There is no way that I am scared of this pathetic, uninteresting, not gory-

"AHHH!" I screamed shoving my face into Shikamaru's arm. Okay maybe I was a little bit scared… okay I was big time scared. But can you blame me? Shiomi that it was a great idea if we watched The Exorcist! It was freaking scary!

"Calm down Ino. It's just a movie" Shikamaru whispered in my ear. I looked up from his arm and nod but remain clutched to his arm. I glanced over at Shiomi who was on the loveseat with Sasuke. They were both lying down, Shiomi was rested between Sasuke's legs and her face was hidden in his chest while his arms circled around her protectively and they had a blanket draped over them. They looked so adorable.

I sighed and looked at Shikamaru. Why couldn't we be like that? I was jealous of Shiomi and her relationship with Sasuke. They looked so happy and in love. I wish I had that kind of relationship with Shikamaru…

As I was blatantly staring at Shikamaru he moved his arm from my grasp and put it around me and he brought me in closer to his body. He looked down at me with a blush and I quickly averted my eyes to the T.V.

I instantly regretted that since a scary part came up at that exact moment and quickly I wrapped my arms around Shikamaru's body and buried my face into his side. As scared as I was felt happy and safe in his arms, I smiled into his chest and tightened my grip.

There was no way in hell I was going to let go of him.

* * *

**|Shikamaru Nara|**

I felt the blush creep onto my face and I tried to keep the smile off of my face so I wouldn't give away how I was feeling. I loved the feeling of Ino being pressed against me. It felt really good, like she was supposed to be there. She was so cute when she was scared and it made me want to protect her even more.

I looked over at Sasuke and instantly felt jealous, he looked so calm and collected like it was natural for the two of them to be in that position. I only had my arm around Ino and I was freaking out. I didn't know how to handle something like this…

Argh why is love troublesome…

I looked at the screen and noticed that it was blank, confused I looked over at Sasuke and he shrugged "Shiomi fell asleep and it looks like Ino is about to and you were too busy staring at her to actually pay attention to the movie so I turned it off, it's time for bed anyways. I'm beat" he said giving me a small wink.

I glared "I wasn't staring Uchiha"

He rolled his eyes in reply and motioned for me to carry Ino. I moved my arm off of her and pried her from my chest before carrying her bridal style up the stairs.

We reached Shiomi's room and I noticed three makeshift beds on the ground. Sasuke had set Shiomi on the bed and kissed her goodnight. As he was about to leave Shiomi grabbed his arm and pulled him into the bed. "Stay with me? I'm scared" she muttered. Sasuke smirked and nodded his head before getting comfortable in the bed with her and wrapping his arms around her.

I then decided to ignore them as I set Ino down on the mattress that was on the ground. I grabbed her pillow and mine and our blankets. I made us comfortable before lying down next to her for you know protection.

I unconsciously wrapped my arms around her and proceeded to fall asleep.

* * *

**|Ino Yamanaka| (Gore is Starts)**

"_Run faster little girl" the voice said to me._

_I screamed and tried to run faster. Beside me Shikamaru, Shiomi and Sasuke were trying to also get away._

_I looked forward again and tried to run faster. Suddenly I heard Shiomi shriek "SASUKE!" I turned around and saw that the figure had caught them. He pulled out a knife and plunged it into Shiomi's stomach before slitting her throat. Her dead body fell to the ground in a heap._

_I screamed since next he beheaded Sasuke and dropped him next to Shiomi. I looked over at Shikamaru to tell him that we needed to hurry but I noticed he wasn't there any more. I froze and turned around._

_The figure had Shikamaru and the knife was pressed against his neck I could see a trickle of blood dripping down from where the knife was making contact with his skin. _

_The figure pointed a finger at me and in a bone chilling voice chanted_

"_First goes the friend_

_Stab her stomach and slit her throat that is how she ends_

_Next is boyfriend forced to watch her die_

_Then off with his head, it rolls t where she lies_

_Finally comes the lover he gets it the worse_

_Tortured, tortured he is-_

"_NO! SHIKAMARU!"_

Then I woke up. **(End Gore-ish type thing)**

* * *

**|Shikamaru Nara|**

I woke up to Ino screaming her head off. I bolted up instantly and on instinct I grabbed her screaming form and held her closer to me.

"Ino, Ino shh it's only a dream, it's not real" I tried comforting her. Everything came naturally to me when I was dealing with Ino.

"No Shika! You can't die! Shika! Shika! I love you! Shika please! Don't leave me!" she sobbed into my chest. My hand froze in mid-pat, she just said she loved me… Ino just confessed that she loved me! This was awesome!

…I mean this was troublesome, now I had to figure out how to confess back and clam her down…

"Ino, Ino, Ino shh… stop crying I'm right here you troublesome girl, I'm not going anywhere. It was all just a dream" I cooed… wow I just cooed some one… that is not my personality! But I guess for Ino I can make an exception…

Anyways back to being serious.

I continued to whisper to Ino until she had calmed down and was only sniffling in my lap. I was surprised that Sasuke and Shiomi hadn't woken up from all the noise Ino had made. They just stayed sound asleep through her whole episode.

"Shika? I'm sorry, I didn't… I mean I want… I" she stuttered through sobs. I smirked and placed a finger on her chin and pulled her up so her face was looking up at me. "Ino it's okay everyone gets scared, you don't need to apologize troublesome girl" She blushed under my gaze and I knew her confession was real.

I brought my face down to hers and whispered in her ear "Ino, do you remember what you confessed to me?" she shook her head no but by looking at the blush on her face I could tell she knew exactly what I was talking about.

Slowly I moved my face away from her ear and placed my forehead against hers and whispered with a grin

"I love you too Ino Yamanaka"

Ino's face lit up like a Christmas tree and she closed the distance between our lips, she kissed me with want and passion and I'm sure I reciprocated the kiss with just as much emotion. I placed one hand behind her neck while the other one that was snaked around her waist had pulled her even closer than she already was.

The moment was absolutely perfect until…

"SEE! I told you my plan would work! I am a genius! Bow down to me Uchiha and proclaim my greatness to the world!"

Sasuke sighed at his crazy girlfriend and Ino and I broke away from each other and I felt my face heat up. Thank goodness the only light was a small night light in the corner so only Ino could see my face and it wasn't as embarrassing.

"Fine, fine, fine you did a great job setting up our friends you are oh-so-great and cupid in disguise. I am no match for your match making powers" Sasuke said in monotone. Shiomi and Ino giggled and then she turned to us with a giant smile… I think I couldn't really see her face…

"Your welcome! Now go back to sleep we can talk this over in the morning! Goodnight ShikaIno! See you guys even have a cute nickname!" then she turned back around into Sasuke and I am guessing went back to sleep. Sasuke smirked at me before turning back to Shiomi as well.

I looked down at Ino who was blinking up at me in surprise. "What?" I asked. "So this was a plan to set us up? Oh I'll get her back, I'll get her really good…" Ino muttered before lying down and pulling me with her. She snuggled into my chest and I wrapped my arms around her.

"I love you Shika"

"I love you too Ino"

Huh… I guess there was nothing to be jealous of in the first place.

**|END|**

* * *

**Hey guys this is just to get my creative side flowing again. I have been having trouble writing the second half of Chapter 21 for Hidden in the Eyes and while I was thinking this just came up. So I decided that every time I have writer's block I'll make a short one shot about any Naruto couple and put it in here. So now that I have inspiration again I shall go and attempt to finish the other half of chapter 21!**

**Sorry for being such a terrible updater… I feel really bad. **

**Anyways… I love you guys so much! Thanks for your support it means so, so, so much to me!**

***Gives each of you a giant hug***

**Xoxo- Renee**


End file.
